pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clemont's Heliolisk (anime)
Clemont |debut = Clemont's Got a Secret! |episodesuntilevolved = Unknown episodes as a Helioptile }} This Heliolisk is one of Clemont's Pokémon who is living in the Lumiose City Gym. It is an / -type. Biography Prior to Clemont's journey with Ash and Serena, Clemont raised Heliolisk as Helioptile and evolved it with a Sun Stone.XY031: The Aura Storm! Clemont lent Heliolisk to Clembot while he was away. When Clemont returned and challenged Clembot for ownership of the gym, Clembot used it to battle. Helolisk lost to Bunnelby.XY009: Clemont's Got a Secret! Prior to Ash's gym battle with Clemont, Heliolisk battled against Tierno and his Squirtle and lost.XY065: Good Friends, Great Training! Heliolisk was later used in a battle against a crazy scientist named Belmondo and his robotic creation, Dark Clembot. Heliolisk fought against Belmondo's Magneton, but the battle was interrupted when Team Rocket showed up and tried to capture both Clembot and Black Clembot. After Blaziken Mask sent Team Rocket blasting off with his Mega Blaziken, Clemont recalled Heliolisk to its Poké Ball.XY066: Confronting the Darkness! Heliolisk was used as the second Pokémon Clemont chose in a gym battle against Ash. In the battle, Heliolisk fought against Ash's Goodra. Despite Goodra's enormous size and power, Heliolisk weaken Goodra with its speed, using Flash to blind Goodra and Thunder Wave to paralyze it. This causes Ash to recall Goodra and sent out his Hawlucha. Heliolisk managed to weaken Hawlucha with its Parabolic Charge ability, but despite this, Hawlucha successfully defeated Heliolisk with a direct hit from behind with High Jump Kick, giving Ash the second win against Clemont.XY067: The Moment of Lumiose Truth! When Team Flare began their assault on Lumiose City, Clembot sent Heliolisk out to defend its trainer and his friends from the roots that are infesting the city.XY132: A Towering Takeover! It was later used to help defeat Aliana's Druddigon and Bryony's Liepard so Clemont can retake his gym. In the process, it managed to subdue some of Team Flare's scientists.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! Heliolisk was later used as Clembot's third and final Pokémon in a gym battle against Alvin. During the battle, it went up against Cubone and dealt some damage to it. However, Heliolisk was eventually defeated and Alvin won the match.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! Known moves Using Thunderbolt Clemont Heliolisk Dragon Tail.png Using Dragon Tail Clemont Heliolisk Bulldoze.png Using Bulldoze Clemont Heliolisk Parabolic Charge.png Using Parabolic Charge Clemont Heliolisk Flash.png Using Flash Clemont Heliolisk Thunder Wave.png Using Thunder Wave Clemont Heliolisk Focus Blast.png Using Focus Blast | Thunderbolt; electric; XY009: Clemont's Got a Secret! Dragon Tail; dragon; XY009: Clemont's Got a Secret! Bulldoze; ground; XY009: Clemont's Got a Secret! Parabolic Charge; electric; XY009: Clemont's Got a Secret! Flash; normal; XY067: The Moment of Lumiose Truth! Thunder Wave; electric; XY067: The Moment of Lumiose Truth! Focus Blast; fighting; XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! }} Voice actors *Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese) References es:Heliolisk de Lem Category:Electric-type anime Pokémon Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon